1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a technique for joining a handheld electronic device and a holder together. More specifically, the present application relates to a locking assembly, and a handheld electronic device and a holder applying the locking assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to meet the requirement of a light, thin and compact modern electronic device, all kinds of electronic elements have all developed toward a miniature size. As the function of the electronic products is more and more powerful and the volume becomes smaller and smaller, various handheld electronic devices are developing and have gradually replaced the large-scale electronic devices to be the mainstream product in the market.
Sometimes, the handheld electronic devices are installed on a holder for users to watch or operate the handheld electronic devices in the car. A conventional holder for carrying the handheld electronic device clamps the handheld electronic device by clampers, and thus the user requires both hands to align and join the handheld electronic device with the holder in an inconvenient operation.
On the other hand, since the conventional holder is incapable to provide a reliable and secure clamping effect, the handheld electronic device may drop from the holder when sustaining a vibration or an external force and be damaged.